Battle of San Matteo
Italy | combatant2 = | commander1 = Arnaldo Berni | commander2 = Unknown | strength1 = 1 company of Alpini (307th Company, Ortles Battalion) | strength2 = 150 Kaiserschützen (3rd kuk Kaiserjäger Regiment) | casualties1 = 10 killed | casualties2 = 17 killed }} The Battle of San Matteo took place in the late summer of 1918 on the Punta San Matteo (3678 m) during World War I. It was regarded as the highest battle in history until it was surpassed in 1999 by the Kargil Conflict at 5600m. At the beginning of 1918 Austro-Hungarian troops set up a fortified position with small artillery pieces on the top of the San Matteo Peak, from which they were able to shell the road to the Gavia Pass and thus harass the Italian supply convoys to the front line. On August 13, 1918 a small group of Italian Alpini (307th Company, Ortles Battalion) conducted a surprise attack taking the fortified position, half of the Austro-Hungarian soldiers were taken prisoner and the other half fled to lower positions. The loss of the San Matteo Peak constituted a loss of face to imperial Austria, and reinforcements were immediately sent to the region while the Italians were still organizing their defence on the top of the peak. On September 3, 1918 the Austro-Hungarian started operation "Gemse", an attack aimed to retake the mountain. A large scale artillery bombardment, followed by the assault of at least 150 Kaiserschützen of the (3rd kuk Kaiserjäger Regiment from Dimaro) was eventually successful and the lost position was retaken. The Italians, who already considered the mountain lost, began a counter-bombardment of the fortified positions, causing many victims among both the defending Italian and the Austro-Hungarian troops. The base of the peak lies at 2800m altitude and it takes a four-hour ice climb up a glacier to reach the top. The Austro-Hungarians lost 17 men in the battle and the Italians 10. This was the last Austro-Hungarian victory in World War I. The Armistice of Villa Giusti, concluded on November 3, 1918 at 15:00 at Villa Giusti (near Padua) ended the Alpine War in these mountains on November 4, 1918 at 1500 h. In the summer of 2004 the ice-encased bodies of three Kaiserschützen were found at 3400m, near the peak."WWI bodies are found on glacier" BBC News 23 August 2004Roberto Bianchin Il ghiacciaio dei soldati-mummia Corpi intatti dopo 86 anni La Republica.it 22 August 2004 References External links *"Un Capitano sepolto nel ghiaccio" a collection of letters written by Arnaldo Berni, the Italian captain that led the conquest of San Matteo Peak, was wounded by the first Austrian bombardment and finally killed in the Italian bombardment. His body was never found. Further reading * Kaiserschützen (in German) * Arnaldo Berni (in Italian) * Georg Bönisch "Die toten Augen im Berg" in the eternal ice of the Alps Der Spiegel 30 March 2004 (in German) San Matteo, Battle of Category:Military history of Italy during World War I San Matteo, Battle of San Matteo, Battle of Category:Alpini Category:1918 in Italy Category:1918 in Austria Category:Mountain warfare